Why Blue?
by Selstija
Summary: Reunion. Tears. / SetoxOC; first 30 episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters


The dark was suffocating and it was moistures. I coughed. Really, dad what the hell?

The light scouted through the dungeon. If Mokuba really is here I'm so going to kill my dad. "Mokuba?" I said when I heard a shuffle from one prison cell. "Who's there?" someone said.

I pointed the light in the prison cell.

"Oh God, Mokuba!" I said and felt tears in my eyes. He's the same as I remember him! Well his hair is maybe a bit longer, tough. He stood up and stared at me, mad. It made me smile. "Mokuba..." I said and ran to his prison cell bars. His eyes widened.

"Natsumi, is that really you?" Mokuba ran to the bars but he was chained to the wall so he couldn't reach me.

"Wow, Mokuba you haven't changed at all" I chuckled. Mokuba sniffed. "Look who's talking. You haven't even grown."

"Mokuba! You are still mean!" he smirked.

"Ouh yeah. Why are you here?"

"Well my dad owns this place and since I heard that you or Seto maybe be here I-"I blushed.

"Wait. Waait. Your father owns this? You mean he's the one put me here? You have a father?"

"I'm so sorry!"  
"You're sorry you have a dad? You really are as weird as you've always been. I wonder what he sees in you" he!

"Mokuba. Let's gossip a bit. Those Seto have a gi-gir-"I couldn't blab it out.

"Oh a girlfriend?" he laughed. "I'm in prison and you want to know those Seto have a girlfriend? Mean, Natsumi!"

"Just answer me, Mokuba" I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

"No. Now, get me out!" FUCK YEEES. I opened my eyes and danced a bit. "Weird." Mokuba said. I stop dancing and laughed. "I missed you Mokuba" I said and smile to that pipsqueak. He smiled to. "I missed you to weirdo. Now get me out"

"Ouh I can't do that. Father has the keys" I said. Mokuba got sad at the same instant. "Ouh, Mokuba I'm so sorry!" I said and the tears came in my eyes. "Why are you crying, you weirdo?" he said and I saw tears in his eyes.

"Ouh look who's talking!" I said, crying and smiling. I missed him.

"Natsumi!" someone yelled. "Shit" I said. I felt the bodyguards behind me. "Mokuba, I'm sorry. I'm going to find a way-"  
"Miss Natsumi."

"I promise-woooh, what the?" they pulled me up and took me away- even when I closed my eyes I saw Mokuba's sad, sad eyes.

I stormed into my father's room. Not here.

O O O O O

I opened the doors of the dining room. Ouh, look who's here.

"Natsumi, darling-"  
"Don't you darling me!" I went to him. "Free Mokuba, now!" I yelled.

"Now, is this the way you talk to your parents, dear Natsumi?"

"Ahh, dad please. Mokuba, he is my friend! I, I can let Seto-"

"Seto? Seto Kaiba?"

"Ouh yes him. I promised to him that if he can't protect Mokuba, I will-"  
"I don't want to hear it. Go to your room this instant."

"Dad-"  
"Now. I want you to go there and don't come out." I stared at him for a bit. He didn't even look at me; he was only staring at the TV screen.

My eyes filled out with tears. I ran outside the castle and to do forest. I bumped at someone. "I'm sorry, I-"someone grabbed my shoulders. I looked up, still crying.

"Na-Natsumi?"

"Seto!" I cried. Then he hugged me. Should I hug back? Should I just continue crying my eyes out on his shirt? "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I cried. He just hold me close.

"Like always, right Natsumi? Still saying you're sorry for everything. You were always like this, huh? It's good, though. Something still remains. Your hair is red" I nodded.

"Do you want to talk?" he said. I nodded, but I was still crying. We still didn't move, didn't talk and I still cry. "Did someone hurt you?" he said.

"No. Yes. I mean- Mokuba he's-"

"Mokuba?"

"aha. He's in the... Dungeon." I looked up still crying. I saw it in his eyes. The same care for his brother. Never for me. "I-I... I have to..." I ran again.

O O O O O

The mirror reflects everything. It shows you, but only the shell not what it's hidden inside. Not the wounds or loves of the heart. The girl stared back at me. The same blue eyes, the same pink lips and the same long fire-red hair.

I looked away and fell on top of my bed. This day is a really shitty shit day. I got off the bed and watched out the window to the sea. It glittered in the sun. I pressed my forehead to the glass.

It's the same as that lake.

Since I know who I am I was in an orphanage. Just one of them. I was a kid who kept for herself, always far away from everyone. One year we got a trip to the lake. It was a beautiful, sunny day. I was sitting near the lake and I draw shapes with a branch, on the soft ground around it. I decided to make a sand castle. It was finished and then a ball landed in it, destroyed it. I frowned.

The boy with brown hair came to me. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's my fault. I can help you rebuild it, if you want to." I looked up. I shook my head and got up. I dusted the sand of my butt and I started walking. I found another deserted place, a nice place. I smiled. Good.

I sated and started making a castle again. When it was finished I smiled. And then it came to me. I could make a whole city, it could be great! I smiled but I gave up on the idea. I couldn't do it. Then that boy appeared my right. "Hi" he said and bended down. "You could make three more of those have a wall to connect them and make a city!" he smiled. I looked up and shook my head. I got up and dusted my butt and started walking away.

When you childhood is one big shit you really don't want to be close to other people. They could hurt you, you think and mostly you are correct.

So then Seto was following me through the field trip. It wasn't annoying, it was more... I was happy, somehow. He was smiling and he looked happy and that made me happy. To see someone who smiles when you're around, it warms the heart. When we got up in the bus, Seto and his brother Mokuba were fighting who gets to seat next to me. I was all red in the face. Nobody ever wanted to seat next to me. Finally they agreed, Seto will seat next to me. I was happy inside, because I liked Seto more than Mokuba. Mokuba was loud, noisy but funny though. His brother was a little quieter but he was funny also. Mokuba sat behind us, Seto was talking to me.

Funny, how he didn't give up.

Well you see, as I was a child I was teased a lot and everything they say they would twist up and made fun of me. So as I was four I stopped talking, moved from all of the people and kept for myself. It was nice though. So you see, I don't actually talk or anything of that matter. But somehow Seto and Mokuba didn't mind the fact as much as they tried to cheer me up, make me laugh out loud or talk and say my opinion. They didn't seem to mind. Later on, Seto told me that he liked the fact that I listen.

Still what happened in that bus changed my life.

Katashi is known in the orphanage as the strong, mean guy who always gets what he wants. And most of all he hated the Kaiba brothers. I always saw him picking on Mokuba, but Seto would always go save his brother. His amazing, Seto.

"Move pipsqueak. My seat" Katashi yelled at Mokuba.

"Leave him alone! He came first here, Katashi, you don't have the right to say to him that he should move!" Seto got up and yelled at Katashi.

Katashi hited Seto and he fell on the floor. I got off my seat and went to Seto. There was blood coming out of his nose. I pressed a paper towel from my pocket to his nose. Seto opened his eyes and stared at me. "You are crying." He whispered. I shook my head and left him another paper-towel. I turned to Katashi.

"Leave them alone" I whispered.

"I didn't hear you, freak!" Katashi yelled at me and more tears came to my eyes.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I screamed at him and hited him with all my strength in his crouch. He bended.

"That hurts, freak!" Mokuba got up and ran to his brother. I turned to Seto and helped him get up. We did move to the front of the bus, were the seats were bigger and all three sated together.

"Thank you" Seto said to me. I blushed and smiled. I shook my head and moved closer to the window.

O O O O O

I fell on the stars and cried, quietly. Through the years one thing I know how to do is cry, without being heard.

My father why did he do it? Why, why? He knows that I grew up with Seto and Mokuba, he knows I love-

No, I mustn't allow myself to love him. I failed him. Mokuba was living underneath me yet I failed to save him. I failed Seto. I can't even face him.

"Natsumi?" I heard my father's voice. I got up, furious. "Why?" I yelled, still crying.

I'm pathetic.

He looked at me still cold.

"What happened to you? What? Are you so cold that you would do this to brothers, to this to me? Dad! I believed you! I... I loved you!" I saw his look change.

"You... you love me?" he said.

After he adopted me I was so happy. I do have a father, I always thought. I do have blood bonds, I felt on top of the world. I trusted him, he showed me things I've never known, he gave me things I only dreamed about, I was happy and very grateful.

I stared at him. "No, not anymore. You... you took my friend's soul! What kind of father does that?" I cried. He looked at me. "You... saw it?"

"I was right behind you. I couldn't trust you. What kind of person imprisons a child?" he looked at me.

"You are so alike your mother..."  
"Don't change the subject!" I know he only sees my mother in me. That's why I change colour of my hair often. I never did meet her. She died a bit after my birth and the social service took me from my father because he didn't actually care about me.

"I know you miss her... that's why you tracked me down, right? It's because you hoped that I look like her, so you can take a bit of her back, am I right? Well guess what. I'm not her! I'm not her!"I cried.

I ran.

"Wait, Natsumi!" he yelled after me. Run, run, run. Until your feet crumble to dust, until your heart stops beating, run! I ran into the big hallway, the way to the exit of the castle. I saw his back.

"Seto" I mumbled and wiped my tears.

If I was brave I would run to him. If I believed in myself, I would hug him, kiss him, show him how much I love him, tell him how I feel since that day on the bus. But I'm none of these things. I'm a cry-baby, a weakling and stupid. But he turned to me.

I looked away and hoped he doesn't realize it's me, again. I hope, I hope. But before I knew it he was in front of me. "Natsumi." He said and hugged me. "Seto" I said, my voice breaking.

"I've failed, I'm sorry Seto, I didn't want this to happen, I didn't, I don't know how, I'm sorry!" but Seto moved away from me and bended a bit down. Our faces weren't much apart. "Natsumi. I-"he pressed his forehead to mine. I saw that he was on edge of crying. "Come" I whispered and took him behind one column in the blind spot.

Like I don't know that my father has cameras all over this place. He fell behind it and pulled me to him. He hugged me.

"I failed Mokuba, Natsumi, how could I?" he said. I putted my hands on his face and tried as hard as I could to smile.

"Listen to me, Seto. Few hours ago, I saw Mokuba for the first time after all this time. Then I saw you. I know I mustn't but I am happy. I'm so selfish, aren't I?" I laughed quietly "my only friends are in ruins. Mokuba's soul was taken by my father and my best friend is breaking down in front of me" I saw the look in his eyes change. I pressed my forehead to his, like when we were kids.

"But, Seto what my father said to you. I know... he already did it to someone else-"  
"I don't care of someone else. Tell me, those he do this to you?"

"Not the same thing" I said with a sad smile.

"But? I know there's a but, Natsumi."  
"Well, it is hard to be alone here all the time. I'm only happy when I... see you on TV." I said and blushed. "You mean it?" he whispered. I nodded, to ashamed to speak. Ouh, fuck I am a fool.

"Then." He said and pressed his palms to my cheeks, pulled me close and kissed me. I closed my eyes and let myself go. I opened my eyes as I felt his lips moving away from me. Both of us were blushed.  
"Ouh, I'm sorry if I-"I said, but Seto just hugged me. "Do you know how long I waited for this?" he murmured into my hair. I blushed even more. Good thing he can see me.

"Seto, I- are you sure?" I murmured. Seto smiled. "I'm sure" he said and kissed my forehead.  
"I need to go... I have to find Yugi." He said moment's after.

I nodded and when he let go of me it felt like this is the last time.

"Wait!" I said and I grabbed his hand. I got up and reached into the pocket I saw into my skirt. I took out the folded drawing. "I... I think... this could give you some good ideas" I whispered. "Thank you" he said and took it. I smiled, blushed. Before he went out, he kissed me light on the forehead and said "Now, watch me as I beat them all. I get back Mokuba and the hell with it, I'll kidnap you. You won't be alone anymore! That's a promise, Natsumi!"

I hope that he gets the hint. I did draw the Three Headed Blue eyed Dragon just for him.

O O O O

Everything... I lost it...

Tears and shivers all of it's the only thing I have left. I lost Mokuba, I lost Seto, I lost my father. Everything, I lost it, all because of this 'duel monsters'. I screamed of pain.

I saw the duel between Seto and my father, I saw everything. I fell on my knees and pressed my hands to my chest. I don't want this anymore, I want to be free. I want to give up.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Natsumi... help me..." I heard a voice calling me. I got up on my legs and looked around.

"Who's there?" I said.

"Natsumi!" I heard a voice calling me, but a different one this time. "Who's there?" I screamed again. But the voices continued to call my name. I exited my room and followed the voices. I went deeper and deeper in the castle into the dungeons. On a wall I saw two cards glowing. I came closer, enchanted. I reached out and touched one of the cards. The glow stopped and on the card was Seto. The glow stopped on the other one but that one had Mokubua's face.

"NO!" I screamed and woke up, breathing heavily. What's what's going on here? I was in my bed, but how did I get here? I looked to my clock. Its okay, the duels didn't start yet. I got up and changed. But even when I watched the duels I didn't remember anything. I felt like I lost my soul to. But even though I saw Bakura and other everyone. I saw Tristan ran from there. Hm. Interesting. I followed him.

"What are you up to'" I said when Tristan came into the hallway. He was surprised to see me.

"Who are you?" he said.

"My name is Natsumi Pegasus." I said, without any emotion.

"PEGASUS? You are his... am, his-"

"Daughter." I said, even though I started to hate that fact. "What are you up to?" I said.

"I'm going to find Seto and Mokuba. And you can't do anything about it!" I smiled and moved away from his way. He stared at me.

"My advice: just be careful what you do" I said and turned around and went into the dungeon, leaving Tristan.

I went into the secret tunnel to Mokuba's cell. "Open" I said. The guy was surprised.

"You don't want my father to know you didn't obey me." I said my voice flat. The guy opened the cell. I went in and sat next to him. "Hey, kid" I said gently to him. I hugged him and snuggled my face to his black hair. He didn't react. I petted his hair and face. He seemed so dead, whatever I said, whatever I did. I started crying. "Please" I whispered to him. Then Tristan came in.

He beaten up the guard and opened the door.

"It's you again!" he said. I looked up.

"Ouh. You know Mokuba?" I nodded. "I was with him and Seto in orphanage. Please, save him." I said and gently pushed the point at his neck to make Mokuba fall asleep. He took him on his back. "Go find Seto!" he said. We ran in our direction. I think I know where Seto is, but still what if I'm wrong?

O O O O

"What is this, dad?" I said holding a book. It was a book with golden covers and a title 'Ancient Egypt'. I said and opened the beautiful book.

"I thought you maybe like this book. You aren't like other girls, are you my little Natsumi? You don't play with dolls you rather read books and draw, do you? That's my precious little one." I smiled.

I spent days and days reading the book. Soon, I've known everything about Ancient Egypt. But I wasn't stupid. I knew exactly what my father is planning. He's going to get all the Millennium items. He already has the Eye. So because of that he needs someone to understand all the details about Egypt.

O O O O

I was the first to see the Ring. I must keep both Seto and Mokuba, because he wants a clean body, without soul and a mind he could control.

I must protect them!

But believe me, I wasn't only reading books. I've been training my butt off and I became strong and fast. Nothing will stand in my way anymore. I'm going to protect Seto and Mokuba, until I find a way to give them their souls back. I ran into the kitchen. The chef looked up.

"Ouh, Miss Natsumi, are you hungry? I can make your favourite-"  
"dear Arata, is Seto here?" the chef looked around, probably to check for guardians. "No, I'm in charge of him." He showed with his knife to the sinks. I went over there and nodded to chef, saying thank you. Arata was the only person in this castle who's always been there for me.

I touched Seto's back. "Seto" I said "do you hear me, Seto?" I said and moved in front of him. I touched his hands. No reaction.

"It's me Seto. Natsumi, remember?" I said and moved him away of the sink. He led me manipulate him, nothing he would ever do. No reaction. "Mokuba is safe." I said. Nothing. Tears came into my eyes. "Please, Seto. Can you hear me? Don't you care for me, for Mokuba?" I said and cried.

Then from no reason at all, he fell on the ground. "Seto!" I screamed. I fell onto floor to him. I putted my fingers onto his neck vain. Oh good, he's still alive. That's a great sign.

But still I cried. No more, Seto isn't anymore here with me, his gone. That hurts and aches in my heart. Still, even though he isn't with me anymore in this world, I still love him.

A bit later he woke up. "Seto" I said and touched his face. "Natsumi" he said and stared at me. "Seto!" I cried and hugged him. I was crying my eyes out. "Hey, Natsumi why are you crying? Oy, Natsumi!" he yelled at me. I moved away blushed, smiling, crying. "Natsumi" he said. He suddenly pressed his hands to my face and pulled me closer just to kiss me.

Five minutes later, maybe less maybe more we separate, we both smiled.  
"I'm sorry I've let you down. I didn't keep my promise." I shake my head.

"No, no it doesn't matter, it doesn-"I said but I stopped myself. I got up. "Fast, Seto if you are here, then Mok-"

"Mokuba must be back here to!" we both said at the same time. He grabbed my hand and we started running, trying to find Mokuba. I was crying though. After he finds him all is going to end. This all seems more like a dream then reality.

O O O O O

"So you are leaving?" I said, watching them packing. They both looked up, smiling like idiots. "Yes! Finally someone wants to adopt us both!" Mokuba said with a humongous smile on his face.

"Well then. Have a nice life." I said and crying I ran out of the room. "Natsumi!" I heard Seto yell back at me. I turned around and seen Seto out in the hallway. "I hate you, Seto! All you ever said is just a lie, isn't it? Everything you ever said to me or did, you never meant it! I hate you, I hate you!" I screamed. I cried: "Seto! I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed and ran.

I ran towards a tree that's easy for me to climb. I climbed onto it in about 3 minutes. I just sated there and cried quietly. I'm going to lose Seto and Mokuba, I hate this! I love Seto and I care for Mokuba. And now I'm not going to see them again just because I'm not pretty enough or smart enough to be adopted with them to. I'm such a fool. I'm such a stupid, ugly fool!

"NATSUMI!" I heard someone screaming my name. I don't care. But still I looked down from my branch. I saw Seto screaming, again my name. He turned around and saw me on the tree.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"I won't!" he yelled back.

"You are! Soon that guy is going to pick you up and take you away. Leave me!"

"I'm never going to leave you, Natsumi! I love you!"

"You don't! You liar!"

"I love you!"

"Go away!"

"I won't!"

"Go away, liar!"

"I don't lie! I love you!"

"You don't!"

"I do!"

"You are leaving me, you don't love me!" I cried. I took a pinecone and threw it at him.

He caught it and then I saw tears in his eyes. "I'm going to come back for you, Natsumi! I'm going to come for you and take you with me! You Mokuba and I! Always! I love you!" he screamed once more and ran. I continued crying there until I saw them come out. I jumped off the tree. "Seto!" I cried. My feet hurt. He threw away his stuff and ran to me. "NATSUMI!" he yelled. He took me in his arms and we were both crying. "Natsumi!" I heard Mokuba yelling that too and he too ran. He hugged me to and all three of us cried.

"Don't forget me" I said crying. "Never" they both said.

O O O O O O

I was happy. Seto's and Mokuba's souls have returned to them and they are together again. They are happy. I turned from them. I don't belong with them anymore. Tears came to my eyes and I was about to breakdown. "Natsumi!" someone yelled. I didn't turned back or looked around to see whose calling. "Natsumi!" the same voice yelled, once more but it was closer to me. Then I felt someone's arm on my shoulder. "Here you are. Hiding again, are you" tears sprang. Seto... he turned me around and to see his face made me cry mote. "Dammit" he suddenly hugged me "What kind of guy am I if I make a girl I love cry, so much tears, so many times?" I shuddered. Does he mean it?

"Why... why are you here? You've got Mokuba back; you should be on your way back home."

"Are you senile? Have you forgotten what I said? Didn't I say 'I get back Mokuba and the hell with it, I'll kidnap you. That's a promise, Natsumi' did I? Haven't I said, it seems like a million years ago, that I'm going to come back for you? I believe I did. And if my memory is better then yours that I'm going to take you with me. And I'm doing just that."He let go off me took my hand and pulled me with him.

And I didn't resist.

O O O O

**YO! :D So I hope you like my second FF. This actually were I would like it to end, but if I got requests to continue the story, I will.  
Plus, I have a great shootout to my best friend Ema! I love you a lot sweetie, so I wrote this just for you. **

O O O O **  
**

Alright, if I tone it here, ouh and here; I took a liner, alright line here and here and... FINSIH! "Yes!" I screamed happily and got out of my chair. "What are you doing?" the teacher said staring at me.

"Ouh, sorry, sorry!" I said and got down in my desk. The whole class laughed. Seto turned to me. "What are you doing? You really want to answer mathematics?" he chuckled.

"Ha-ha, so funny, Seto" I said but when he turned around I giggled to. I hope he likes his gift for his birthday. I blushed. Better that Mokuba twit doesn't get a better gift than me. I bit my lip.

I hope that he likes it. I putted the paper in my book. When we got out of the school I was happy. I met up with Seto and Mokuba on our two hours walk to orphanage. "So, Seto, how old are you now 10 years, eh?" I said and poked him. He laughed. "Well thank you, Natsumi."

"Seto, here you go! Happy birthday!" Mokuba said and gave him a present. It was a necklace with duel monsters card on it. "It's actually a medallion, but I picked it because its duel monsters and I know you love them!" Mokuba said and smiled.

Shit, his if is way better than mine. "Am, I'll give you mine gift when we get back" I whispered. Seto just smiled and said that it's ok. I was sad and I shut down from the world. I just went to my dorm and sited on my bed. I took my math book and took the drawing out. I just looked at it, didn't care much.

"Wow, amazing Natsumi!"

"KYAAA!" I screamed and hit the place from where the voice came from. There was a quit 'gah' and a fall. I looked to see who fell. Seto grinned. "Inhuman strength" he said and chuckled.

"Aaaaah, Seto, sorry!" I yelled and jumped of my bed and hugged him. He hugged me back. "See, this is what I want for my birthday, Natsumi" he said. I looked away. "I... I'm sorry for hitting you" I said and tears came to my eyes. "Natsumi, don't cry!" he said. "I'm sorry!" I said and laughed. Then he laughed because he didn't want me to laugh alone. How could you hate that?

"Alright! Time for your gift! It's crap, but still" I said and smiled. Seto smiled too. "I bet it's great." I took the box I hid under my bed. I gave it to him. "Happy birthday, Seto!"

"Thank you" he said and smiled sweetly. I blushed and look away. But I want to see his face when he sees my gift. I looked at him. He opened the box.

"WOW! Is this, oh wow this is!" he jumped on me and hugged me hard. I blushed all the way to my ears.

We sat together and why he took out piece by piece from the box. "This is the sand from the lake, isn't it? Oh God is this dried flower? It's from our tree is it? Wow, Natsumi this is amazing! It's like our life's together are here!" he looked up from the box with huge smile on his face. I nodded.  
"I draw this for you... I know you like Duel-monsters and dragons... so..." I took my picture from the bed and gave it to him. I saw his face change. He looked like he was so happy, I couldn't put it in words. I smiled. I'm so glad that he likes it.

"Natsumi, from this day on, you are my best friend forever. And I'm going to make The Blue Eyes White Dragon our animal, ok? Just like couples have their song, we'll have Blue Eyes. You want to?" he said with a huge smile. My eyes filled with tears of joy.

Seto... I love you... I wish I could say it, but... I just nodded and smiled.


End file.
